


Dollhouse of Stone

by Little_Porcelain_Doll



Category: UglyDolls (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deceit, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Lou/Ox past relationship, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, Not really non-con but I am putting the warning on the tin just in case, Ox (Uglydolls) mentioned only, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Porcelain_Doll/pseuds/Little_Porcelain_Doll
Summary: Nolan resents Lou for humiliating him when he first arrived in Perfection and he decides that he is going to get back at the seemingly perfect doll.





	Dollhouse of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat of an alternate timeline where the Uglydolls don't go to Perfection at the same time as Nolan and Michael. Ox is only mentioned, but it is never made explicit to the other Pretty dolls what he was. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd. So, all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Dollhouse of Stone 

"Loneliness leads to nothing good, only detachment.”  
― Jane Espenson, Maurissa Tancharoen & Jed Whedon from the Dollhouse TV series 

Michael sucked in his breath to prevent himself from moaning too loudly. These walls on the paper houses were super thin and he didn’t feel like avoiding neighboring doll’s eyes for the next few days. He took another deep breath before speaking, “Like…it’s weird you know…do you think that he is just oblivious about it? I mean…” he cursed under his breath, “He flirts back with all of them…but I never see him with anyone.” 

Nolan pulled back, making a popping sound. He looked up at Micheal. “You really want to talk about this now?” He asked wiping saliva from his face. 

Michael cursed when Nolan stopped and shuddered when Nolan proceeded to give him a hand job instead. “I was just thinking about it. I saw that doll…the one with the blue hair…”

“Tuesday.” Nolan stated in a bored tone. 

“She was just throwing herself at him and he just…” Michael moaned. “I’m close…” After a few more strokes Michael climaxed into Nolan’s hand. The brunet look irritated at the secretion but wiped it off on Michael’s pants that were sitting on the floor beside the bed. He looked up at the doll when he started to talk again. 

Taking deep breaths Michael finished, “She just keeps throwing herself at him and he doesn’t even respond. It’s like he actually doesn’t notice, or he just doesn’t…I don’t know. And it’s not just her either. I see a lot of dolls flirt with him…but I never see him with anyone.” 

Rolling his eyes, Nolan stood up and looked around the room before picking up his clothes off the floor. “I don’t know why you’re so obsessed with this.” He said deciding to put on his pants on first. 

“Why are you getting dressed?” Michael asked looking a little put off. Nolan looked at the blue haired doll pouting at him. He rolled his eyes. 

“You’ve ruined the moment. I’m not in the mood anymore.” Nolan said. He walked over to the bed where Michael was sitting trying to separate his shirt and his sweater vest. Michael took the garments away from the brunet. 

“Hey!” Nolan said reaching for his clothes. Michael smiled deviously and pulled the doll into his lap causing him to fall into his chest. “Michael!” Nolan scolded pushing himself up, but Michael held him down. Nolan settled on straddling the blue haired doll’s lap holding onto his shoulders. 

“Oh, come on.” Michael kissed the side of Nolan’s jaw when he tried to dodge the kiss. 

“No.” Nolan said struggling. “Let go…” he groaned pushing on Michael’s chest. 

The pretty doll let the brunet go causing Nolan to have to hold onto him, so he didn’t fall backwards. Once Nolan steadied himself, he glared at the doll in front of him. “So, why are you on about this anyway? Who cares what Lou does?” 

“I don’t know.” Michael shrugs. “It’s just interesting that he could have any doll he wants here…and he just doesn’t.” He caressed Nolan’s sides up and down. Suddenly Michael got a crooked smile on his face.

“What?” Nolan asked. 

“Maybe he just keeps his relationships secret.” Michael said excitedly. “He could be in that big house right now fu…”

“Oh, now you come on!” Nolan said. 

This time he got up from Michael’s lap. He grabbed his shirt and put it on. He started buttoning it from the bottom upwards. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you’re being ridiculous. Again, who cares what Lou does. So long as he helps us get to the Big World he can be as promiscuous or celibate as he likes.”

Michael said lying down on his side on the bed facing the other Pretty doll. “Maybe one of us should try to attract Mr. Perfect.” He said coyly and added laughing, “Wouldn’t that be something?” 

“Um…no.” Nolan said in a bitter tone. “Besides. I don’t care who he does or doesn’t have sex with.” 

“You’re not still sore, are you?” Michael smirked tilting his head. 

Nolan paused slightly as he pulled his sweater vest over his head. He smoothed it out adjusting the article of clothing. “No. I don’t care what he thinks of me. I am going to get to the Big World no matter what.” 

The mismatched Pretty doll sat on the bed opposite of Michael’s. He noticed the still very naked doll smugly smiling at him. “What?” 

“You totally are.” Michael teased. “You’re just upset because of what he said to you on your first day here.”

“Stop it!” Nolan said. 

“What was it now?” Michael pretended to try to remember. 

“Michael, don’t!” He said through gritted teeth. 

“You have a small head and a long neck?” Michael said pretending to struggle with the memory. 

Nolan looked to his side embarrassed by the public humiliation he suffered at the hands of the most perfect doll in Perfection. He opened his mouth in an attempt to defend his looks, but then couldn’t find anything to say. Lou was the expert. Who was he to argue with the guy? He looked at the sign that said, ‘Ugly’ lying on the floor partially under his bed. Michael’s gaze followed Nolan’s. 

“Man, I’m sorry.” Michael started. “I took that way too far.”

“It’s fine.” Nolan said. “Really.” He added when Michael opened his mouth to talk. 

A part of Nolan resented what Lou did to him and another part still wanted Lou’s approval, which drove the mismatched doll insane. After what happened at orientation, he made the decision that he was going to work harder than any other doll at this institute and he was doing just that. He listened, studied and so far, have been passing all the obstacle courses. He only went through the wash once…okay twice, but who’s counting? 

Either way, he was determined to prove Lou wrong and that he’d make it to the Big World and a child will love him no matter what he looked like. Despite Nolan’s need for Lou’s positive attention and his own determination, Lou’s words still stung a little bit every time he thought about it. Sometimes, when the brunet was sitting in class watching the perfect doll teach…he wished he could get Lou to understand how hurtful his words really were. If only there was a way to reach him…

Nolan looked at Michael, who had taken to lying on his back, still fully naked, but content to stare at the ceiling. Perhaps the blue haired doll was onto something. 

“You know what you’re right.” Nolan said breaking the silence, slapping his hands on his knees and leaning forward. 

Michael looked over at him with an inquisitive look on his face. “About what?” 

“It is curious that Lou doesn’t seem to ever date anyone.” Nolan said. “And I think I am going to give it a try.” He shrugged trying to be inconspicuous. 

“Give what a try?” Michael sitting up looking at the brunet. 

“I am going to see if I can get Lou to date me.” Nolan said trying to sound nonchalant. He made eye contact with the doll across from him. 

“Whoa, wait a minute.” Michael said putting up his hands. “I just said it was weird is all. I didn’t mean that one of us needed to…actually try to get with him.” 

“One of us? No. Me. I am the one who is going to get with him.” Nolan said shaking his finger at Michael and then pointing to himself. 

“Listen, I was just joking.” Michael said. “I wasn’t being serious.”

“Well, I am. I’m serious.” Nolan said smirking and enjoying Michael’s stunned face. 

He got up and picked up the ‘ugly’ sign and put it around his neck. He looked down at the cardboard feeling adamant about getting back at the perfect doll. Nolan wasn’t going to just make the doll fall in love with him. He was going to show Lou how much it hurts to be rejected. He needed the perfect doll to know what it felt like to feel so…inadequate…like he cannot fulfill a doll’s purpose: to love and be loved in return. 

“Come on. We’ve got class.” He glanced at the clock on the nightstand between the two beds and started to walk towards the bedroom door but paused to look back at the blue haired doll. He smiled and said, “Lou isn’t going to know what hit him.”


End file.
